Loving Hate
by Blookeynose
Summary: Myranore finally realises that she is in love with the Mirkwood prince, Legolas. However mischance hits her a moonlit night, when the temptress Nev strikes her fatal blow, but whose? That remains to be seen.


Ok..I don't claim any of the characters here in any way (except for Myranore) Aza goes to Tari, Kai to Kuri and Nev to Ginny. Isis..does he go to Tari? I forgotted..whoops XD Anyway, read, enjoy, review?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But Legolas" Murmured a subdued Nev, looking up dejectedly.  
  
"NO! I refuse too! The only thing I crave at the moment is water, not random lustful ideas."  
  
"Let me get you the water then," purred Nev again, her skin-revealing top showing through her open cloak.  
  
Swift footsteps sounded as Nev thundered down the steps to get water.  
  
In her bed, staring at the stars lay Myranore, sister to Arwen, second daughter of Lord Elrond. She sighed quietly, listening to the conversation between the two. "Why would Nev offer to get water, though the mere touch of it causes her pain?"  
  
"Here you go, Legolas"  
  
"This water bears a strange odor"  
  
"Maybe it is the flowers that grow near the spring, trust me, would I put anything in it?"  
  
"Yes", murmured Myranore, pulling the light cloth under which she slept over her head.  
  
The cloth did not hide the sound of her friend's drinking. And of the stone goblet hitting the floor.  
  
Legolas coughed. "Curse it all, temptress who beguiles and bewitches! How dare you do this to me!" His expression changed as he walked swiftly to her, kissing her frantically, her cloak falling to the ground.  
  
Myranore large eyes grew angry. "How dare she?" With silent steps she walked into the moonlight, shining down apon her, giving her the image of one of the elves goddess'.  
  
A red haired elf caught his breath when he saw her, on his way to his own sleeping quarters. For an instant their eyes met, though she quickly looked away, slipping past him.  
  
He caught her arm. "Myranore, I must speak with you." His earnest eyes urged her, pleading and hopeful.  
  
"I cannot, Isis, not right now, I have important matters to attend to"  
  
"What, at this hour?"  
  
"Indeed at this hour, get to thy bed, you need your rest."  
  
With a hurt nod the young elf turned on his heel and left, glancing back once to see her vanish into the shadows.  
  
Myranore looked into every archway, eyes wide with sadness. What a fine evening this had turned out to be, with the only one she felt she could ever love vanishing with some temptress who would have any elf who would take her.  
  
Nev's muffled shouts interrupted her thoughts and she turned abruptly, robes trailing behind her like mist.  
  
She closed her eyes, preparing for the inevitable and stepped through, instantly knowing that she could never have been prepared for such a scene.  
  
A smirking Nev lay with her head on Legolas' shoulder, eyes partly closed. The flaxen haired elf stared at the ceiling, his normally wary eyes strangely blank.  
  
Her hands flew to her mouth. "I should never had trusted you."  
  
"Hey hey, it was just a joke! We did nothing!" Nev raised abruptly the covers slipping to reveal Legolas' bare chest and her square inch of upper clothing. "Er, well, he's very convincing and-"  
  
Myranore's eyes darted to Legolas, who hummed quietly. "Yes, I can see that, very convincing indeed.  
  
Footsteps interrupted her train of thought. "Out to see Legolas, are we?" Kai's voice penetrated the room and Myranore's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Is everybody awake tonight for some reason?! And back to topic..seeing is the last thing I want to be doing." So saying this she pulled her shawl over the doorway, blicking the scene. "Don't look."  
  
"When did I ever take orders from anyone!?" Kai smirked . "Let me pass"  
  
Myranore looked down at her. "Obedience is a virtue you know, you still have yet to learn of it." She withdrew her shawl swiftly.  
  
Kai's eyes widened. "Obedience..obedience is good, very good..I'm going to go practice that..he does have a nice stomach though, doesn't he?"  
  
"What's going on?" A cheerful voice chirped behind them as a small elf walked up, bearing the markings of one who traveled with the fellowship.  
  
"Aza? Aza! Look at the pretty..er..distraction! (copyright Iz)"  
  
Aza raised a brow. "Because you are my sister and you are trying to hide something very obviously from me, I will humor you.just this once." The small elf left as fast as she had come.  
  
Myranore returned her gaze to the elf. "For the last of both your dignities I suggest you lay there while I remove him from your bed."  
  
Nev frowned. "Maybe he wants to stay?"  
  
"Or maybe he doesn't."  
  
"His decisions are not yours to control, nor is his love."  
  
The remark stung and Myranore sighed. "If he gives his love to people like you it is not something worth having."  
  
She made her way over to his bed and dropped her shawl across him, tying it in place. "Kai? A favor, just one."  
  
The maiden rolled her eyes but nodded, the two carrying her out slowly. "I don't know how he can walk on top of snow"  
  
Myranore laughed despite herself as they carried him swiftly to her own bed, laying him there.  
  
Kai left immediately, without saying good bye (As was her way).  
  
Myranore turned to leave as well, but his hand caught hers, a blank, desireful stare forcusing on her eyes. She sighed quietly as she removed her hand. "Fight it, Legolas.."  
  
"pretty pretty pretty" The flaxen haired elf mumbled in a way that would have made him quake with embarrassment at any other time.  
  
She left swiftly, pulling an arrow into her bow, her eyes raised to the dawning sky. "You will answer to me now, Nev. You have gone too far this time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
OK! That's the first chapter! I want NICE reviews, flamers with..er..burn? Heh..so, yes, please review however.  
  
Tari: Points to the review button and nods, grinning.  
  
Kuri: Follows her gaze and gives you her "I'll kill you when you sleep if you don't review" look.  
  
Ginny: I'm still an alcoholic drink ^_^  
  
Iz: Grumbles.  
  
Steph: AHAHAAA! A CACTUS! A CACTUS FROM THE MAFIA!! snoort 


End file.
